


Fall

by Hayles45



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayles45/pseuds/Hayles45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting on Cassandra's advice, Josephine takes a walk around Skyhold's grounds for some much needed fresh air. Easier said than done with the Inquisitor around, who can be more than distracting when she likes to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

"You should really get some fresh air, Josephine. It can’t be good for you to be cooped up in here all day.” 

Cassandra’s words echoed inside her head as Josephine walked around the grounds of Skyhold. As much as she had argued that ‘she was fine working in her study’ at the time, she had to admit that her now semi-regular walks in the afternoon provided a welcome change of pace. 

She walked alone, greeting the various members of the inquisition as she passed, even stopping to feed one of Master Dennet’s horses an apple when he wasn’t watching. It was amazing to see how vibrant the grounds of Skyhold had become, within just a few short months of arriving.

“Go for it, Boss!”

The enthusiastic cry of Iron Bull caught Josephine’s attention, and she turned to find her gaze locked on the Inquisitor. 

Jane Trevelyan. A young noblewoman turned leader of the Inquisition. They got along well, and the flirting that had gone on between them was certainly welcome. But Josephine knew it wasn’t serious. Definitely not serious. Not that she wanted it to be.

She was getting good at telling herself that.

But her actions belied her thoughts, now finding herself transfixed by the show of strength she was witnessing.

The Inquisitor swung her great sword, and Josephine couldn’t stop herself from marvelling in the way the muscles in Jane’s arms constricted, her gaze travelling to her equally toned stomach as the abs tightened with the motion of the swing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blade of the sword came into contact with the practice dummy’s neck, taking its head clean off its shoulders.

“Nice one, Boss! Now all we need is to find some Venatori to practice on!”

Bull’s voice snapped Josephine back to present day, now thoroughly embarrassed with her fixation. She was supposed to be elegant and refined, not standing slack jawed as the Inquisitor practiced fighting techniques. She was a professional, not a hormonal teenager with a crush on the girl next door.

Meanwhile, Jane was handing her weapon back to a steward, obviously done for the day. She turned, sweeping a hand through her short, brunette hair, catching Josephine’s eyes from across the yard.

“Josephine! What brings you down here?” she smiled, beginning to walk over to where Josephine was standing.

Josephine smiled back, desperately trying to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“Nothing more than a breath of fresh air, Inquisitor, I assure you!” she replied, almost having to catch said breath as she spoke. 

Jane smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“So it wasn’t my incredibly good looks that pried you from your study?” the Inquisitor joked, flexing her muscles dramatically. Josephine tried desperately to keep eye contact.

“As much as it would feed your already massive ego, I’m afraid I am here on Cassandra’s request. She believes I’ll go mad if I stay inside all day, which is preposterous.”

They were now standing around a metre apart, and Josephine took a moment to examine the Inquisitor’s features: the way her hazel eyes caught the sun, seeming to sparkle like polished gold, her face dotted with freckles across her nose and down to her lips. 

Her lips. 

“Josie?” 

As Jane’s lips moved elegantly to utter her name, Josephine realised she had been staring at them for what seemed like an eternity. And that the Inquisitor had obviously noticed.

Josephine was positive she had never felt so flustered.

“S-sorry, Jan- I mean, my lady, but I must… I must return to my duties!”

She didn’t wait for a reply, instead bowing her head and beginning to walk away.

But her legs had other ideas, managing to trip themselves up on each other, somehow absent of their usual elegance and grace.

Josephine stumbled, grasping at the Inquisitor’s top to try and regain balance, instead falling completely. Luckily, Jane caught her with a gentle laugh, holding her advisor in place for a moment before hoisting her to her feet.

At this moment, Josephine wished the Breach would re-open and swallow her whole.

“Well…” Jane smiled, releasing her grip on the antivan beauty in front of her, “… I hate to say it Josephine, but I think you’ve fallen for me.”

The Inquisitor laughed at her own joke, before leaning over and kissing Josephine on the cheek. Pulling away, she smiled briefly before turning and making her way back to the training ground, disappearing into the armoury.

Josephine stood, speechless for once in her life. Her heart was racing, her face rose red from blushing. Never had anyone had this effect on her. 

“…I think you’ve fallen for me…”

Quietly repeating the Inquisitor’s words, Josie started to make her way back to her study.

“I think you’ve fallen for me…”

And she realised that she had. Completely and utterly. 

And it scared her beyond belief.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first Dragon Age fanfiction, requested by the awesome antivanruffles on tumblr :) The topic was the moment when Josephine realises she has feelings for the Inquisitor :3 hope you enjoyed it, and if anyone wants to request any fics then hit me up in my ask box! Thanks for reading!


End file.
